


Untold Legends

by Rhoden



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, MOD-player, Smut, not lore-friendly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhoden/pseuds/Rhoden
Summary: After leaving Solstheim, Miraak decides to follow the last Dragonborn back to Skyrim.One day the last Dragonborn brings him to the Temple of Dibella, then the first Dragonborn reveals the last Dragonborn's secret.





	Untold Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I wrote this one, just make fun for my friend. Now I decide to post it on AO3.  
> It's not a lore-friendly work I know, I am a MOD player after finishing the vanilla game. So in this fiction, like my last work of two Dragonborns, it relates to MOD - Miraak Follower and Eager NPCs.  
> (Yes, if you have played this MOD you will know something about Dibella.)  
> BTW don't regard the figure of my Dragonborn as the official one please. Perhaps you will say it is OOC but a personal work cannot guarantee the satisfaction of everyone.  
> (Besides don't ask me why I write the summary and note by English but the main body was written by Chinese lol.)  
> Enjoy it. If you like it, Kudos and Comments are welcome. 
> 
> All characters belong to Bethesda, not me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Untold Legends**

**未传之秘**

 

 

 

 

洛里斯泰德在天际算是一个富庶的小村庄。

甚至这里的人们认为洛里斯泰德拥有全天际最肥沃的土壤，比起几十年前那寸草不生的废墟，洛里斯泰德的今天确实非常值得这里的劳动者们感到骄傲。

除了大城市外的农场，大部分散落在几大城市之间的聚居点都有自己的田地与牧场，里面种植了不少常见的农作物，像小麦，卷心菜，土豆，大葱，都是天际人民餐桌上最常见的食物，所以在天际选一片土地肥沃的地方当一个农人，只要不爆发天灾人祸，几乎不会轻易死于饥寒交迫。

 

末代龙裔正蹲在洛里斯泰德的一片菜地里，戴着一双普通的手套，拿着一把不普通的龙骨匕首收割着一个又大又圆的青绿色卷心菜，并且身后已经放了好几个卷心菜和一些带着潮湿泥土的土豆。

Miraak抄着手站在一边看着末代龙裔那一脸专注的样子，很费解为什么他会突然停下脚步，走到这一片菜园子里蹲下来旁若无人地收菜。他并不缺钱，他完全可以在这个小村庄里买到很多食物的补给，甚至他现在手里拿着的那把经过锻造与附魔的龙骨匕首的价格，可能已经足够养活整个村庄的人。

这家伙有时候做事确实很让人摸不着头脑，甚至可以说是有些反常，比如在他回到天际后的第一个夜晚，他现在都觉得像是做了一个清醒的梦，但当他第二天醒来的时候看到末代龙裔缩在自己怀里，在睡梦中还握着自己的手的时候，一切都异常的真实。

但真实不代表他能完全弄清楚这个家伙的脑袋里到底在想什么，有时候像一只待宰的小肥羊一样傻乎乎的，但在旅途中处决起任何敌人时，眼神又会变得像海面下藏匿的冰山；他行事风格有时候显得简单粗暴，看似幼稚又迷迷糊糊，但在床上施展的技艺简直让人食髓知味，甚至在放浪的夜晚结束后，第二天早上醒来后会睁着一双天真的蓝眼睛看着他，像昨晚什么都没发生过一样。

 

当末代龙裔将刚收好的农作物交给这片菜地的主人，收下一些金币后走到村边的一条小河旁时，Miraak终于忍不住问道：“你为什么要做这种事？”

他其实是个好奇心很重的人，不然也不会那么不惜一切代价偏执地追求世间的知识，只不过末代龙裔的回答简单得让他有点失望。

“因为我喜欢啊。”

末代龙裔一边说一边摘掉了满是泥土的手套，蹲在河边开始洗自己那张小花猫一样被泥弄脏的脸。很多诺德人，特别是风尘仆仆的探险家们其实并不在意自己的脸上有泥土和灰尘，但末代龙裔还是喜欢让自己的脸保持干净，让自己在那个全身都被捂得严严实实的龙祭司身边看起来体面一点。

“这样有意义吗？”初代龙裔在面具下挑了挑眉毛，倒不是因为这个回答有点傻，而是末代龙裔满脸是水的抬起头后，他发现这个笨蛋虽然脸变回白生生的样子，但鬓角下还有一点泥土的痕迹。

“算了，多说你也不懂。”Miraak自己都叹了一口气，和这种行动轨迹完全不可预测的家伙谈意义完全是浪费时间，他甚至连自己的脸都洗不干净。

末代龙裔完全不在意对方语气里的不屑，因为Miraak就是这样的人，傲慢自大才是他的常态，何况摘菜卖菜确实是末代龙裔行走在天际大陆上的乐趣之一，他才不在乎这一切有没有什么意义，他只要觉得开心就是最大的意义。而且他很有自知之明，和初代龙裔争论一定没有好下场，毕竟他读过的书比自己吃过的饭还多，被他说两句总比惹他生气被揍好。

正当末代龙裔准备站起来，并且为自己拥有强烈的求生欲倍感欣慰的时候，Miraak却突然摁住了他的肩膀语气一如既往冷淡地让他别动。末代龙裔愣了一下，他好像没说任何会激怒这个龙祭司的话，只能不明所以地呆呆看着他，那个样子确实有点像一只看到大型猛兽的小肥羊，只是没有颤抖和恐惧。

“你知不知道你连脸都洗不干净？”Miraak的语气依然有些嘲讽，但却蹲了下来摘掉自己的手套，把手伸进河里然后用手去擦末代龙裔脸上没有洗干净的泥，“我可不想和一个小泥球走在一起。”

末代龙裔的脸被河水弄得有些凉，更能感觉到Miraak藏在手套里的手指很温暖，温暖得想让末代龙裔张开嘴含住舔一舔，但他还是反射性地闭上眼睛，像个小孩一样乖乖让对方把自己的脸擦干净。

离开风盔城直到洛里斯泰德的一路上，Miraak没有再碰过末代龙裔一下，并不是他不想而是一直没有时间这样做。龙裔的行动力都很强，而末代龙裔一路上都被各种各样的东西分散着注意力，不是答应帮人跑腿就是到处摘小花扑蝴蝶，都没有好好地跟自己说过几句话，毕竟是男人，懂得什么是食髓知味，而现在他看到他没有躲开自己的手，还紧紧地闭上了眼睛，突然很想拉起自己的面具亲他一下，然后把自己的手指伸进那张他只亲过一次的小甜嘴里。

 

当末代龙裔重新睁开眼睛的时候，突然很后悔刚刚没有直接抓住Miraak的手含住舔舔，他有点舍不得初代龙裔的手指离开自己的脸，但对方确实是只是帮自己擦干净了脸后就站了起来。

然后末代龙裔看到一个信差跑到了自己的面前，“我一直在找你，有人让我把这封信交给你。”

信差一边说一边从自己的邮包里拿出一封盖着火漆封的信件，继续脚步匆忙地奔走在天际各地。

虽然末代龙裔一直都很好奇为什么信差总是能找到自己，但他还是把注意力放在了那封信上，Miraak跟往常一样抄着手看着末代龙裔拆开信件专心地读起来，完全没有感觉到刚因为被人打断好事后的恼火与恶意。

读着信件的末代龙裔似乎露出了一个微妙的表情，然后他将那页纸收进了口袋，“我想我们得去马卡斯一趟。”

 

洛里斯泰德离马卡斯不远，太阳还没下山前两个龙裔就跨进了那扇锻莫风格的大门。

这座遍地银与血的城池在锻莫的遗迹上依山而建，城市地形复杂，道路上下蜿蜒，是个易守难攻的地方。

末代龙裔站在阿雷夫与他的儿子们的贸易公司前抬起头向山上的建筑张望了一阵，初代龙裔站在他的身边也在环视四周，只不过初代龙裔是习惯性地观察地形环境，而末代龙裔只是单纯有点迷失方向。

顺着山势向上攀爬，末代龙裔似乎像是在故意避开这里的人一样，这让Miraak觉得有点反常。末代龙裔似乎是个交游甚广的人，在很多地方认识很多的人，而且大部分人对他的态度都还很不错，虽然马卡斯城内偶尔遇到实在不可避让的人会主动跟末代龙裔打招呼，但他只是点点头，甚至连脚步都不会停留。

马卡斯城内有天然的水系，瀑布的声音不绝于耳，在从一个昏暗的通道走出来后，就能看见几步阶梯之上有一扇通向迪贝拉神庙的门，门两边悬挂着金色的火盆。

象征艺术与美的迪贝拉神庙专为女性开放，几乎没有男人会来这里，Miraak有些好奇为什么末代龙裔会来这里，但他没有问，也没必要问，只要跟着来就自然会知道到底怎么回事。而且他现在也不想说话，天色将晚，他身后是一片即将步入暮色的天空，落日的余晖在末代龙裔的脸上映下一片粉色，在象征艺术与美的迪贝拉神庙之前，年轻的侧脸很难不吸引住他的目光。

 

马卡斯城的迪贝拉神庙很显然也是建立在锻莫人的遗迹之上，锻莫金属的色泽与手捧金色百合的女神神像互相辉映，照明的火中正在焚香，室内充斥着一种温柔又妩媚的香气，四周摆放着信徒们供奉的各色食物，到处都是艳丽的鲜花，细腻的脂粉和美丽的珠宝。神庙正中一个小小的方形石台上有一股泉眼，一个穿着僧侣兜帽长袍的女祭司正跪在泉池的边上，向她侍奉的女神默念着尊崇的连祷文。

这种场景Miraak并不陌生，甚至觉得这里显得太小家子气让他嗤之以鼻，几个纪元前在拜龙教最鼎盛时期，信徒们不分昼夜地聚集在他的神庙，而夜晚照亮他神庙的灯火与法术，在山巅之上像灯塔一样指引着幽灵之海上的行船，辉煌到让夜空中的极光黯然失色。

 

末代龙裔进了迪贝拉神庙后，脸色明显缓和了很多，他没有打扰那个专心祈祷的女祭司，直接走向了坐在远处一扇门页旁的小桌边喝茶的布莱顿女祭司，还顺便和坐在泉眼旁一张石椅上的红衣小女孩打了个招呼。

“嘿，Senna，我收到了你的信。”末代龙裔一边走一边掏出那张纸在手里扬了扬。

“啊，龙裔，我等你很久了。”女祭司放下手里的茶杯，“要来一杯吗？”

“不用了，谢谢，我们还是谈谈你找我有什么事吧？”末代龙裔摆了摆手，他对Senna正在喝的那种名为“迪贝拉之吻”的茶兴趣不大，比起这种全是鲜花的饮料，他宁愿选择热乎乎的诺德蜜酒。

“好的，请随我来。”女祭司站起身，从长袍内摸出一把钥匙打开了身后的门，在扑面而来的熏香中露出了一截向下的楼梯。Miraak确信末代龙裔很熟悉这里的环境，不仅因为他认识这里的人，而且就在那个被他称为Senna的女祭司打开门后他直接就跨了进去，根本不需要任何人为他引路。

短短几天的时间，初代龙裔似乎已经形成了跟随末代龙裔的习惯，会不问缘由地跟着他去不同的地方，但这次他却遇上了阻拦。

Senna拦在了他和末代龙裔之间，“对不起，你不能进去，请在这里等待。”

面具之下傲慢自大的初代龙裔皱起了眉头，这对他来说简直是一种挑衅，只要是他想去的地方，没有谁可以阻止他，甚至没有任何人敢阻拦他的去路，何况他和末代龙裔一起离开了异典，就算是魔神也不行。

“为什么？”停下脚步的龙祭司语气明显变得阴冷起来，只是一个词就让气氛变得僵硬，不远处那个进行着日常祭祀的迪贝拉祭司也停下了工作，警觉地站起身来。

“抱歉，内部密室不对其他男人开放，请在这里等。”Senna看着面前这个高大强壮的男人，虽然有一种没由来的恐惧感，她努力让自己显得更加严肃，因为她是一个尽忠职守的女祭司。

“你再说一遍？”曾经敢对Miraak说不的人都死了，而这个小小的布莱顿女人竟然敢挑战他的权威，他的手慢慢探向了腰间的剑柄，这个傲慢的动作明显是一种威吓，以及对自己的力量无比自负。

站在泉眼边的女祭司在这剑拔弩张的紧张空气里的已经抬起双手准备施放法术，她们完全没想到，这个不知来历的男人竟然如此狂妄凶狠，敢在象征艺术与美的女神殿堂里想要拔出自己的刀剑。

就在初代龙裔能撼天动地的龙形态龙吼即将出口的时候，已经消失在下行楼梯拐角的末代龙裔突然窜了出来，一把将手摁在了初代龙裔即将拔出武器的右手手背上，愣是阻止了他的下一步动作，然后硬生生拽着他的袖子将这个比他更高大健壮的男人拉到了一边。

“你就不能在这里等一等么？”末代龙裔有点不满地翘着嘴盯着他，他知道这个龙祭司脾气很大，但没想到会这么大，如果自己就晚一秒，那句“Mul qah diiv”龙吼一旦出口，可能十个末代龙裔都拉不住他。

“不能。”Miraak回答得很果断，完全没有单方面挑起祸端后的愧疚感，就像世界上的一切本就该臣服在他的脚下一样。

末代龙裔对这个理直气壮的回答显然有点憋气，于是他凑到了统治索瑟姆的龙祭司Miraak大君的耳边对他小声说道：“如果你不在这里等，我就打扮成你信徒的样子到处去传播你的谣言，比如你喜欢操卷心菜之类的事。”

说完他赶紧扭头就跑进了迪贝拉神庙的内部密室，根本没有回头，也不敢回头。

从神秘纪元一直活到4E201的Miraak第一次感受到愣在原地三秒钟是什么样的体验。

没想到这个平时看着挺老实的小羊崽子竟然敢对自己说这种话，等龙祭司黑着脸反应过来之后，那只小肥羊蹄子一蹽早就跑得没影了，这小混蛋就不知道应该像别人一样看他脸色行事么？Miraak很生气地抄起手靠在身后那根柱子上，但他突然意识到，自己戴着面具似乎也看不到脸色。

一定是跟末代龙裔这傻小子待久了，智商都被他拉低了，但不得不说傻小子这一招是挺管用的，Miraak确实因为惊讶与生气打消了要血洗迪贝拉神庙的念头，毕竟现在仇恨值更高的不是这群胆敢阻拦他的女人，而是那只敢对他出言不逊的小肥羊。

末代龙裔这种杀敌一千自损八百的“急中生智”，真不知道是该说他机灵还是说他愚蠢。

 

“你应该好好对待他，除了他不会有人受得了你了。”

正当Miraak靠着柱子心情很不好地瞎琢磨时，坐在另一边那个小女孩突然开口道。

初代龙裔扭头碰上了孩子的目光，确定她是在对自己说话后，又听到她像是在给自己壮胆似的补充了一句，“虽然你是我的长辈，但我不怕你。”

虽然不知道这又是唱的哪一出，但他还是不至于在这里杀一个小孩子泄愤，而且他对她的话突然有点好奇。冷静下来之后他虽然不觉得自己刚才的行为有任何不当之处，但他觉得自己之所以起了杀心，一是他觉得自己被人挑衅，二是他不想末代龙裔瞒着他秘密地做什么事，虽然他看上去像是个很好懂的简单家伙，但他想更多地了解他。

Miraak侧着头俯视着这个脚边还放着一个布娃娃的小姑娘，“你为什么这么说？”

“我不知道，我就是突然想这么说。”这个回答让Miraak有点莫名其妙，他根本就不认识她，而她为何会对自己说出那样的话？

“你是谁？”

“我叫Fjotra，是新的迪贝拉先知。”她并没有对那个戴着恐怖面具的男人有所隐瞒，并且补充道，“也许是迪贝拉让我说的。”

一直崇尚力量的龙祭司在圣灵里只关注过阿卡托什，几乎对代表美丽与艺术，和力量似乎没关系的迪贝拉没怎么关注过。

“你认识，那个龙裔？”Miraak记得末代龙裔和这个小孩子打过招呼，在提起他的时候顿了一下，因为他自己也是龙裔。

他此刻不知道末代龙裔在密室里和那些女祭司们商量着什么，他不愿意承认自己有些焦躁，但可以接受自己开始感到无聊，况且他已经几千年都没和正常人交谈过了，所以并不抗拒和一个小孩子对话。

“他把我从那些弃誓者坏人手里救出来，还把我带到了神庙里。”

这是龙祭司不知道的另一个故事了。

“他会救你是因为你是迪贝拉的先知，如果你不是，你猜他会不会救你？”

就算是先知，年龄毕竟还小，Fjotra并没有听出这句话里的不善，反而点点头，“他会。”

“他是出于某种目的才会救你，如果你不能帮他达到目的，他不会救你，一切行为都是有目的和原因的。”活了几千载的初代龙裔口气平淡却不容置疑，但对一个懵懂无知需要引导的孩子却充满恶意。

虽然不能完全理解对方的话，但听到了否认的词后诺德小女孩有点不高兴了，奶声奶气地也跟着用“目的”这个词问道，“我不认识你，但你跟着他，又是出于什么目的呢？”

“我自有安排。”Miraak觉得没有必要再继续，收回自己的视线结束了谈话。

 

没过多久末代龙裔就从内部密室的门出来了，他拍了一下初代龙裔的肩膀直接离开了迪贝拉神庙，那模样明显是假装自己失忆不记得刚才说过什么做过什么。

初代龙裔也懒得在这个是非之地跟他计较，他昂首阔步地跨出大门，跟在末代龙裔的身后随他向马卡斯的城门走去，并且很想知道他到底背着他在干什么。Miraak自己可以有很多秘密，但他的霸道与控制欲却让他不喜欢别人在他面前有秘密。

“说，你刚做什么去了。”Miraak的发问更像是命令，快要走到城门前的末代龙裔停下脚步，“她们让我去取东西。”他一边回答一边低着头对自己的随身物品进行最后的检查，这里毕竟是城市，如果缺少什么必需品，可以很快地进行补给。

Miraak这几天也看到这个傻小子经常被天际的人民使唤去跑腿，他也挺乐意在旅途中替人代劳，他懒得再问，因为他对现在这些庙堂上的迪贝拉祭司们会留意的东西没什么兴趣。

在等着磨磨蹭蹭的末代龙裔清点装备的时候，Miraak的注意力被马卡斯还没收摊的商贩们吸引了，并不是因为他想买什么东西，也不是几千年没看到过市场交易觉得有趣，况且他身上一分钱都没有。

他看着那个贩卖生肉的摊位，摊主Hogni Red-Arm明显注意到了他，于是开始向他宣传起来，“看看吧，这里有全瑞驰最新鲜的牛肉。”

主持过不少活人献祭的龙祭司早就闻到这个摊主和普通屠夫身上不同的血腥味，“你的牛肉是从哪里来的？”他问话的声音不疾不徐却充满威严，隔着面具也十分具有穿透力。

“马卡斯的东南方向有个叫杜什尼克亚尔的兽人部落，他们给我供货。”Hogni Red-Arm回答道，本来交叠在案板上的手，其中一只已经悄悄伸到了柜台之下。

正当Miraak准备说点什么的时候，刚刚还在一边埋头自顾自收拾东西的末代龙裔突然紧紧握住他的手，把他往马卡斯城门的方向拽，出了城后往东南方向走，走得比任何时候都快，脸上明显带着厌恶，一句话也没说。

比起末代龙裔刚刚在迪贝拉神庙拽他袖子，Miraak还是更喜欢他握自己的手，他稍微一用力翻转手背也抓住末代龙裔的手，像被他拽着又像是牵着一样将那座他们两个都没什么好印象的城市远远甩在背后。

看来这傻小子并不是彻彻底底地傻，他也知道这个肉摊上藏着的猫腻儿。

 

Miraak突然想逗逗他，于是打破沉默开口问道：“你不想在马卡斯买点吃的？”

这话一出口，末代龙裔扭头看他的表情明显很不高兴，而且还带着厌恶，“我从来不吃马卡斯那个鬼地方的东西。”

“怎么了，你不是很馋吗，干嘛不吃？”达到预期效果的初代龙裔觉得很满意，而末代龙裔不再往前而是停了下来，手还被Miraak握着，一脸认真地看着他，“他们吃人肉，我讨厌他们。”

末代龙裔表达喜恶的语气像个小孩一样，这让Miraak觉得很有趣，比迪贝拉庙里的小屁孩可爱多了，但这个爱记仇的龙祭司并没有因为他可爱就忘记这家伙之前对自己出言不逊，“他们吃人肉，关你什么事？”

天已经彻底黑了，但借着月光他也明显看到一脸认真的末代龙裔愣了一下，“我就是不喜欢。”

“你觉得他们是坏人？”

又变回认真模样的末代龙裔点点头，“我讨厌这样的人。”

“你又是用什么样的标准判断他们的好坏？杀人放火还是乐善好施？”

末代龙裔一时语塞，这个问题没有一个标准的答案，所以回答起来很困难，而通天晓地智慧过人的龙祭司并不打算就此放过他，“你是不是觉得你自己就是个比他们高尚的好人了？”

其实Miraak并不想强行干涉他的认知与观点，但他就是喜欢看末代龙裔跟自己讲话的样子，喜欢看他从兴致勃勃突然变得一脸委屈，也就是说，他喜欢看他被自己欺负的样子。

比如说现在就是Miraak愉快的时刻，还没组织好语言的末代龙裔被他问得把刚刚想好的回答全部忘了，但又着急得想要说点什么找回点面子让自己显得不那么蠢，但越是这样他越不知道该说什么好，嗯了半天话没说利索，脸上倒是更委屈了。

“如果我不是好人，你就更坏，你活得比我长坏事干得也比我多。”这话听着有点像小孩子耍赖，他固执地看着Miraak，双月的闪光落入末代龙裔倔强的眼里，蓝色的眼睛里有月色星辰与天际夜空中的极光，比龙祭司山巅辉煌的神庙更加闪耀。

末代龙裔看不到初代龙裔面具下的脸色如何，但他看到Miraak抬起了空着的那只手，以为自己会被打一下，毕竟他今天可没少惹这个脾气暴躁一言不合就拔刀的龙祭司，自己刚才的行为简直是引虎拒狼。

然而这个龙祭司只是抬起手摸了摸他的脑袋，“对，小东西你说的都对。”

并不是Miraak突然大发善心不再欺负他，他只是觉得再说下去，这家伙要是用那种快要哭出来的眼神看着他，他真的会忍不住就在这危险寒冷的荒野上把他摁倒在地。

 

末代龙裔这几天早就意识到绝对不能和这个龙祭司在口头上争辩什么，一是他确实说不过他，二是Miraak有时候说的东西对他来说太深奥了，以他的心智水平要过好半天才能理解。但他还是喜欢听Miraak说话，喜欢和他在路上闲谈，看不见他说话时的面部表情但却喜欢听他说话的声音，尽管经常被问得哑口无言，就算回答不上来，他也会看着他听他说完，让初代龙裔看到他的眼里只有他一个人。

而且末代龙裔虽然有时候像小孩一样幼稚，但和那个迪贝拉先知小屁孩不同，如果Miraak故意不怀好意地说话，他并不会发脾气，反而一脸委屈又天真地看着他，蓝色的眼睛每次都能让歹毒的龙祭司把那些呼之欲出的恶意全部咽回去。

末代龙裔那种委屈并不是假的，他知道初代龙裔哪些话没有善意，虽然他的故意刁难让人不悦，但一想到他已经孑然一身几千年，就更让他觉得难过。当他为自己无法接话时感到着急也是真的，他没有那么多的智慧能让他妙语连珠，也知道他的一些观点和想法在Miraak看来一定愚蠢到家了，但他的确很少去思考太多艰涩深奥的东西，他更想活得简单开心一点，甚至让他身旁的人也能开心，他永远忘不了在索瑟姆的时候初代龙裔第一次对他说“我很高兴你在这里”，这是他第一次听到那个一个人待了几个纪元的男人对他表达心情，他比他更高兴。

在末代龙裔短短二十余载的岁月里，他会几天几夜独自行走在天际的荒原，天地宽广自由，只会感到有些寂寞，但当他夜晚独自漫步在陌生城镇里，会突然被孤独淹没。

他看到家家灯火，没有哪一盏是为他而点。

天际广阔，四海为家不过是无处为家。

他们曾经互不相识，却一直同样孤独，但他那小小的孤独永远没办法与独活了几个纪元的初代龙裔相比。Miraak今日的一切都是自找的，这是他应付出的代价，但末代龙裔亲自踏入过异典，他知道那里只有三条被他驯服畏惧他的龙，不会说话只会嚎叫的怪物。

那里没有白天黑夜，没有时间四季，他懂得那么多的知识却无人分享，他的心里有森罗万象却无人诉说，无法传递的知识毫无意义，无法使用的力量只剩虚无。

末代龙裔不能完全读懂初代龙裔那深奥的心每一个角落，但此刻当他行走在天际的旷野时，扭头就能看到Miraak在他身边，他不再觉得孤独，他希望他也能有和自己一样的感受。

如果能让那个龙祭司觉得不再孤独，就算只有短短的一瞬间也好。

 

靠近天际北方海岸线的晨星城附近常年积雪，从幽灵之海上刮来的北风让晨星城有不输冬堡的寒冷。

末代龙裔并没有去晨星城的酒馆里休整，而是带着Miraak往北走到海岸边上。

虽然临近海岸但这里是一片略有起伏的丘陵地带，地上覆盖着积雪，而一片不算高的山体裸露的岩壁下有一扇黑色的石门，上面有一个恐怖的骷髅浮雕，骷髅的头顶上还有一个黑色的手印，在寒风中显得阴森恐怖。

Miraak一眼就认出了那是黑暗兄弟会的黑门，他在异典中就已经了解过黑暗兄弟会的秘密，也知道晨星城有一所古老的黑暗兄弟会圣所。这个神秘的刺客组织虽然随着时间的流逝逐渐没落，但从未消失，甚至重新崛起，比如他在风盔城内就听到有人在悄悄谈论皇帝被黑暗兄弟会刺杀的传闻。

虽然龙祭司不惧怕黑暗兄弟会这种组织，但还是本能地对这个陌生的地方警惕起来。在来晨星的路上末代龙裔告诉过他要来取东西，但从来没有透露过任何和黑暗兄弟会有关的事，而且看这傻小子似乎一脸轻松的样子，尽管在他拉开那扇恐怖黑门的时候让人有一种羊入虎口的感觉。

晨星圣所内部并没有像龙祭司想象中的那样破败，相反还布置得井井有条。

他并没有急着向末代龙裔询问情况，只是一边留意观察着周围的环境一边跟在他的身后，这里的一切让他觉得还挺有趣的，比如他在书中看到过的夜母之棺，就静静地伫立在墙角的石台之上，一个穿着弄臣服装的帝国人手舞足蹈地围着夜母自言自语。

从一段石梯向下似乎是一个大厅，餐桌前坐着一个红卫人和一个小女孩正在谈论着什么，末代龙裔路过的时候很随便地跟他们打了个招呼，直奔大厅墙上那幅巨大的有黑暗兄弟会骷髅头的彩绘玻璃上。

Miraak看着末代龙裔打开藏在彩绘玻璃后的暗道，他没想到这小子还有这种秘密瞒着他，他还能带给自己多少出乎意料。

“你这是什么情况？”重新走到地面上的龙祭司开口问道，地上有积雪但天空晴朗，阳光反射在雪地上有些刺眼。

“什么什么情况？抄近路啊。”末代龙裔说得理所当然，他莫名其妙地看了一眼初代龙裔，往南走了两步又像往常一样开始被周围的环境分散注意力，顺手摘了把路边的雪浆果就开始像吃零嘴一样一颗一颗往嘴里塞。

Miraak怀疑他在装傻，“你不想给我说说刚才那个地方？”

“咦？我以为你知道的，那是黑暗兄弟会的晨星圣所啊。”末代龙裔嘴上叼着一颗小红果，难得露出一脸怀疑龙祭司智商的表情。

就算被面具遮着脸，Miraak也忍不住想白他一眼，他一边说一边摊开手比划了一下，想让这个脑袋少根筋还敢怀疑自己见识的家伙清醒一点，“笨蛋，我是问你你和黑暗兄弟会之间的关系。”

“哦！我是黑暗兄弟会的聆听者啊，我还以为你也知道呢。”末代龙裔一脸恍然大悟的样子，他也没打算瞒着Miraak这件事，毕竟黑暗兄弟会的历史还没这个龙祭司活得长，Miraak也很满意末代龙裔对他坦白，顺便可以确定他不是在装傻，他是真傻。

他确实没想到这个看着像只小肥羊一样的家伙会成为被夜母选中的人，看来在4E201的黑暗兄弟会，是真的不行了。

倒是这个笨蛋说的抄近路确实不假，没走几步他们就看到了一座小山坡，山坡上有人工建筑的痕迹，当Miraak跟在末代龙裔身后爬上那座小山坡时，他看到了那是一个露天的迪贝拉祭坛，祭坛之下有一扇紧闭的木制大门。

好极了，又是迪贝拉。

这次Miraak不想再被这小蠢羊的智商感动了，直接开口问道，“这就是你要取东西的地方？”

“对啊，这里是迪贝拉古庙。”末代龙裔一边回答一边摸出一把钥匙打开古庙的大门，露出一截长长的向下石梯。

 

这座地下的古庙规模并不大，和Miraak神庙的餐厅都没法比，圆形的房间连通着另一个圆形的房间，第一间房的四周有几张床，中央摆着一尊迪贝拉的雕像，几个信徒正跪在雕像前祷告着什么，而另一个房间有个壁炉，还有一个炼金台，周围有不少书架，上面摆着书和一些五颜六色的药剂。

末代龙裔看到了坐在壁炉旁边一个年长的迪贝拉女先知，想起之前在马卡斯的迪贝拉神庙里自己稍微一个没看住，头上的赏金就差点因为脾气暴躁的龙祭司疯涨的事，于是转过身轻轻抓住Miraak的手晃了晃，像怕他发脾气一样有点没底气地小声问道：“你可以在这里等我一下吗？我拿了东西就走。”

如果末代龙裔带着责备地要求他不许跟着，他是一定不会听的，这个横惯了的龙祭司一向是吃软不吃硬，没人可以反抗顶撞他，但看到末代龙裔在他面前没脾气地好声好气跟他商量，他还是挺乐意等一等的，于是摆摆手，随便找了张椅子就坐了下来，反正他对迪贝拉那点儿事也不是很感兴趣。

 

默默观察着末代龙裔和他带来的男人的女先知一直没说话，直到她带着末代龙裔下到迪贝拉古庙的图书室后，终于开口说道：“龙裔，你挑男人的眼光不错啊，虽然你不像传说中那么高大凶恶，但他看着还挺像那回事的。”

末代龙裔简直哭笑不得，Miraak不是像，他本来就是。

“行了，等会儿你又要说我声音娇柔可以迷惑敌人了，你是不是想让我在这里来个龙吼啊？”

想到那个真正高大凶恶的龙裔正在等他，他就有点不耐烦起来，“我收到了信，Senna说你又有东西给我。”

“当然，当然，”女先知像是想起了什么似的，走到两个书架之间的箱子前，“我们找到了搭配淫行圣母弓的箭，还有铸造方法。”

说着她打开了箱子，从里面取出三支泛着绿光的透明箭簇和一页发黄的皮纸，交到了末代龙裔手上。

“这种箭有什么不同的地方么？”末代龙裔收下了那页纸，拿起一支箭上下打量了起来。

“并没有什么不同，就长得好看。”女先知的直白差点让末代龙裔手一抖把箭掉地上，心里挺嫌弃地赶紧把这三支好看不中用的玩意儿收进自己的箭袋里。

“除了迪贝拉女神亲封的淫行圣母，别人也拉不开这套弓箭，”女先知露出一个意味不明的笑容，“你的淫行圣母弓还好用吗？”

“还行，我锻造了一下，一箭射死一条龙。”末代龙裔就漫不经心地随口一提，仿佛在说昨天去菜市场上买了几棵卷心菜一样稀松平常的事，完全没发现女先知脸上震惊的表情，她觉得自己需要收回第一次见面时对末代龙裔说他不像传闻中那么可怕的话。

这大概是史上最凶残的淫行圣母了。

末代龙裔离开图书室的时候看到Miraak正站在一个书架前，刚从上面拿下一本书准备翻开读一读消磨时间，但觉得自己被三支毫无乱用的破箭戏弄的末代龙裔明显不太高兴，上去拽住Miraak的手臂就把他往外拉。

龙祭司还不知道发生了什么事就被那个心情不好的傻小子拽着离开了迪贝拉古庙，手里的书也没空还回去，索性就放进了自己的口袋。在异典里花了几千年读遍各类书籍的Miraak很少能遇到自己没读过的书，但他在古庙的书架上就发现了一本，看标题似乎是讲迪贝拉的不传之秘，同时他也很好奇，末代龙裔为什么会突然不高兴。

“这又是怎么了，”黄昏中他看着末代龙裔气呼呼地踢了一脚地上的积雪，“怎么发脾气了？”

“她们简直是在耍我，就为了支一点用处没有的破箭，我竟然从马卡斯跑到了晨星来。”末代龙裔撅着嘴巴又踢了一脚，积雪被他的靴子踢得四处飞溅，在夕阳下反射着淡淡的红光。

Miraak注意到末代龙裔的箭袋里除了之前就有的龙骨箭，的确是多了三支绿色透明的箭矢，他从来没见过这样的武器，不像幽魂灵皮制成，也不像收起即散的魔法箭，龙祭司一边走一边回想着自己是否在异典的秘藏中了解过这种特别的存在。

至于末代龙裔他倒是完全不担心，这家伙完全是小孩心性，刚刚还气鼓鼓地踢着积雪撒气，踢着踢着又玩心大起地抓起一把积雪搓成一个雪球往路边高高的松树主干上扔去，十分满意地看着雪球在棕色的树皮上面留下白色的痕迹。

初代龙裔看他边走边玩也不想管他，继续思考着那三支奇怪的箭，直到他感觉自己的后脑好像被什么东西弹了一下，不疼，就像是一些树上结出的小种子落在头上的感觉，他正在专心思考，不想管这种小事，但很快他又感觉到头顶被什么东西砸中，如果连续两次那就必有蹊跷，于是Miraak一转身，刚想找找原因，就看到末代龙裔手里放着几颗雪浆果，另一只手正好朝他扔了一颗，那小红果也挺争气，不偏不倚刚好弹到了Miraak的面具上。

隔着面具也能听到那个被小红果砸中的人鼻子吭气儿的声音，龙祭司也没说话，黑着脸手叉着腰就看着那个无法无天的小羊崽子，而末代龙裔一脸干坏事被抓现行的表情，缩着脖子一句话也不敢说灰溜溜地从Miraak身边溜了过去，就怕晚一步就被那个暴躁的龙祭司放火烧屁股，赶紧往他在晨星城自建的房产走，不敢再继续贪玩儿。

 

以末代龙裔的财力，Miraak毫不怀疑他能在晨星城附近拥有这么大一处房产，一路上这只小肥羊也像是知道怕了一样没敢再胡作非为，也没敢跟他搭话，老老实实地在天黑之后回到了自己的家里。房屋中壁炉的炉火温暖了整所房子，比起外面的皑皑白雪，房子里温度确实让人觉得十分惬意。

Miraak没看到一楼还有其他人活动，他站在大厅前的炉火前看着末代龙裔把那几支他非常嫌弃的奇怪箭矢扔进大厅右侧房间的武器陈列室里，然后折返回来打开大厅左侧的房门，里面是一个干净漂亮的卧室。

初代龙裔也不跟他客气，直接进了房间，在那张大床对面的桌子前坐下，背对着床掏出刚才从迪贝拉古庙里带出来的书翻看起来。

那本书开头就写了一个被欺凌的女人为了报复，用迪贝拉的技艺向仇人复仇的故事，感觉就像是《元气满满的亚龙人女仆》那类读物，但后面出现了一些奇怪药水的配方让见多识广的龙祭司觉得这本书似乎不止是一本给成年人消遣的读物，当他继续往后面翻，看到了一个迪贝拉的祭司们四处寻找修复淫行圣母弓弓弦的记录。

这让他想起异典深处藏着的一本书里记录过迪贝拉的未传之秘，传说迪贝拉造过一把透明并且散发着绿光的淫行圣母弓，只有迪贝拉亲封的淫行圣母才能拉开这把弓，而在那一代人中对迪贝拉的技艺最有天赋的人才会被选中。当时Miraak把这种书直接划归为没有帮助不感兴趣的类别中，并没有特别上心，但他此刻突然有一种奇怪的感觉，他觉得末代龙裔今天拿到手的箭的材质，有点像他在书中见过的淫行圣母弓的描述。他也还记得那夜在风盔城的旅店里末代龙裔在床上施展的手段与技艺，那种食髓知味的感觉到现在他都不敢刻意想起，因为那一切太容易让人失去理智了。

 

Miraak已经习惯读书的时候心无旁骛，异典里没有任何可以干扰他让他分心的存在，就算此刻他人在天际，也完全没有关心自己背后的人在干什么。

回到自己地盘的末代龙裔倒是完全放松了下来，他脱掉了自己身上的所有装备，从衣柜里拿出一件苔原棉花与羊绒混纺的白色过膝带兜帽的长睡衣穿上，那还是他在独孤城的锦衣买的，就算是睡衣，袖口和兜帽上一圈白色厚实的雪狐皮毛也让衣服变得更加温暖，不得不说锦衣里那个对客人态度不怎么样的高精女裁缝的制衣手艺真不错。

末代龙裔光着脚轻轻走到那个背对着他专心看书的男人背后，刚刚在雪地里Miraak那不满的呼吸声确实让他很不安，他对这个爱记仇的龙祭司不会真跟他生气一点信心都没有。

当他悄悄靠过去的时候Miraak确实也没有理他，就坐在桌前双手手腕搭在桌面上抓着那本书，戴着面具也不知道他是在看书上的内容还是在思考什么问题，或者是根本不想理他。

末代龙裔想了想，他看到Miraak坐着的椅子和桌子离得比较开，于是他走到他身边，钻进Miraak的手臂和大腿之间，直接坐在了他的腿上。

专心看书的龙祭司知道末代龙裔蹑手蹑脚地靠了过来，但他正在思考这个家伙是不是有什么关于迪贝拉的秘密瞒着自己的时候，就看到一个白乎乎的东西突然爬上了自己的大腿。

他都不知道末代龙裔是什么时候换上了宽松的睡衣，但他还是没有说话，只是在面具之下打量起坐在自己大腿上成天调皮捣蛋的小肥羊。

打扮得也像只小肥羊的末代龙裔看Miraak还是没有跟自己说话的意思，伸手拉下毛绒绒的兜帽露出自己的蓝眼睛有些担心地看着龙祭司，“你不会真生气了吧？”

“我为了什么生气？”虽然Miraak的声音很平静，但他已经放下了书，把手搭在了末代龙裔的大腿上。

“嗯...因为我用小红果丢你？”感觉到Miraak的手隔着衣服滑到了自己的膝盖上，再从睡衣的下衣角伸了进去，末代龙裔的胆子大了一点，敢把手搭在肩上环住Miraak的脖子。

“除了这个呢？”面对送上门来的小肥羊，龙祭司根本不想跟他假客气，还戴着手套的手从末代龙裔的大腿一直往腰上抚摸，看他因为腰上怕痒在自己腿上扭来扭曲地抱住自己脖子，觉得十分满意，也十分不满足。

“我说要去传你谣言的事？”末代龙裔一只手抱着初代龙裔的脖子，另一只手划到他胸前，顺着衣领将手伸进去抚摸他温暖又强壮的胸口，接着又觉得这样还不够，伸手想去拉开Miraak的衣服。

然而Miraak却突然抓住了那只想拉开自己衣服的手，“没了？”

“没...没了吧？”末代龙裔被抓住手后茫然地顿了一下，但马上用抱着初代龙裔脖子的手去脱他的手套，Miraak倒也配合地让末代龙裔摘掉了自己金色的龙骨手套，看着他握着自己的手张开嘴舔起自己的手指。

“你是不是还有什么秘密没有主动交代。”Miraak的语气也根本不像询问，他没想到这小骚蹄子连舔他手指的样子都能像舔鸡巴一样色情，下面还没被舔就开始硬了起来。

“没有，你看我像是藏了秘密么。”亲了亲刚刚舔过的手指，末代龙裔松开了龙祭司的手，主动开始解自己睡衣领口的扣子，他的衣服很宽大，一旦解开扣子，恐怕稍微动一动衣服就能完全滑到腰间。

“我看你恐怕全身都是秘密。”憋了好几天都没碰过末代龙裔的初代龙裔用手把桌上的书一下扫到了地上，双手抓住末代龙裔的腰，轻轻松松地就把他从自己的腿上举起来让他坐在桌上，站起来一脚踢开身后碍事的椅子，当着他的面自己开始解自己的腰带。

末代龙裔像个小孩一样坐在桌沿上前后晃动着自己光着的腿，看着正在自己面前脱衣服的男人，蓝宝石一般的眼睛里带着天真的乐趣，脚尖却十分下流地去碰那根好几天没见反而更有精神的鸡巴。

“你看你的长矛都生气得立起来了。”他的脚尖因为光脚行走的缘故有些冰冷，但碰到龙祭司因为充血变得滚烫的鸡巴上时反而更加刺激，他看着末代龙裔用手撑在桌子上，衣领已经滑到了肩头，正抬起自己的双腿用双脚内侧与足弓夹住显露出青筋的长矛细心地侍候着。

Miraak上次已经见识过这对小骚蹄子的厉害，虽然此刻他的计划是想操他的嘴，但先享受一下那双腿脚的服务也很不错，事实上自从经历过那个雪夜之后，就算末代龙裔穿着靴子，他的双腿双脚看上去就像是被迪贝拉宠爱着一样，有种让人想看他给自己足交的色情感。

“他看见你就生气了。”Miraak伸手去摸末代龙裔从衣服下露出来的腿，他看着这个骚蹄子坐在桌子上一边用脚弄着自己，还不知满足地伸出舌尖舔着自己的嘴唇，完全是不知悔改反而故意邀请他一样。

龙祭司摘掉了自己另一只手套，抓住末代龙裔的脚腕让他停了下来，把他的身体往桌子后推。平时看起来有点傻的小肥羊在做这些事的时候却意外的机灵，他配合地坐在桌面中间半跪着支起身体，翻了个身躺在了桌子上，头悬在桌沿外眨了眨眼睛，腿还故意紧紧地叠在一起，伸手去摸初代龙裔的大腿，想让他靠近点。

Miraak按着末代龙裔的手让他摸自己的腰，另一只手握着自己的鸡巴不轻不重地拍了拍这小骚蹄子的脸，看着末代龙裔抬起脖子主动用鼻尖来蹭自己的肉棒，伸手捏住了他的下巴像是命令一样指示着他下一步该怎么做。

其实不用龙祭司命令，末代龙裔已经用手抓住他的肉棒放到自己的嘴唇上亲了亲，乖乖张开嘴把几天不见甚是想念的长矛含进嘴里用舌头舔了起来，但因为躺在桌上并不容易控制节奏，而且也不像上次一样需要自己努努力把对方的鸡巴舔硬，所以掌握着主动权的初代龙裔像是故意要惩罚这个偷了几天懒没给他擦长矛的小骚货一样，并没让他轻松地只给自己舔龟头，直接挺腰开始把自己的长矛往末代龙裔的嘴里送。

倒悬着头的角度更能方便Miraak把鸡巴全部插进小骚蹄子的喉咙里，而且这次Miraak是在完全清醒的状态下睁着眼睛看到了在梦里见过的深喉技艺，末代龙裔不仅能全部吞下他的鸡巴，在唇舌的配合下完全没有任何让他不适的齿感，还能同时用手抓住自己的脖子让喉咙收得更紧。龙祭司把手撑在桌沿上开始摆动起了自己的腰，此刻他也管不了自己这样动会不会让躺在桌上的末代龙裔感到痛苦，反而像在继续惩罚他一样用力地操起他的嘴。

这样其实非常难受，但末代龙裔还是能够忍耐，他在这方面的天赋非常高，没几下就慢慢能承受那根肉棒插进自己喉咙的不适感。自己现在就像一只被摁在案板上待宰的小羊，站在自己面前的男人有些粗暴的行为反而让他觉得兴奋，紧紧夹着自己的双腿在桌子上难耐地扭动起身体，一只手离开了自己的脖子开始往自己的两腿之间摸，他也硬得挺难受的，连屁股里面都开始发痒。但Miraak发现了那只手的意图，夜晚才刚刚开始，哪能这么容易就让这个不老实的小东西自我安慰，于是他伸手抓住末代龙裔的那只手，另一只手也放覆在了那只依然压着脖子的手上将他控制起来。

倒是没过多久Miraak自己就停了下来，他觉得这样看不到小骚蹄子脸上的表情少了很多乐趣，那张在跟他做爱时纯洁又淫荡的脸总能让他将一切除了想要他之外的欲望抛之脑后，他确实不知道末代龙裔到底是怎么做到能眼神单纯地夹紧他的鸡巴，还能从嘴里说出淫词浪语，但这也不重要，不理解并不妨碍他无法控制地想要侵犯他身体的行为。

他把自己的肉棒从末代龙裔的嘴里抽出来，并没打算让他休息一下，抓住他的肩膀把他从桌子上弄起来让他重新面对自己坐在桌上，并且有些不耐烦地把末代龙裔刚穿上没多久的衣服直接拉到腰上露出他的上身，然后抓着衣服让他抬起腿把衣服全部从他身上剥下来。

鼻尖有些发红的末代龙裔喘着气看着Miraak抓住他的脚腕把他往前拉坐在桌沿上，主动分开弓着的腿用自己的屁股去蹭龙祭司的肉棒，甚至有些急地想抓住那根长矛往自己的屁股里塞，但恶毒的龙祭司像是在逗他一样抓住他的手，故意在他的后穴上蹭来蹭去就是不直接进去，“你想干什么？”

末代龙裔又急又失望地扭扭腰，但又怕自己从桌子上掉下去，“我想用屁股帮你擦长矛。”

“你不是说我喜欢用卷心菜擦长矛么？”爱记仇的龙祭司就算不当面报复也会秋后算账。

“那...那用甜卷儿？”这个不长记性的小混蛋还在嘴硬，只不过他上下两张小甜嘴倒是比甜卷更甜，现在手不能乱动了就只能可怜巴巴地看着Miraak用大腿去蹭他的腰。

“我看你就是个甜卷儿。”初代龙裔不再忍耐，架起这个小混蛋的腿就把自己的鸡巴直接插进他的屁股里，也不管他是否准备好，受不受得了自己的尺寸会不会很辛苦。

末代龙裔知道龙祭司的匕首刚捅进来的时候不会让他好受，但他早就心痒难耐，抱紧Miraak的脖子把头靠在他的肩上，达到目的的满足感与身体被撑开的难受让他忍不住叫出了声来，被架起的腿还故意用脚后跟敲打着对方的后腰像在表达自己刚被戏弄的委屈。不像上次一样还给末代龙裔适应的时间，在感受到那种熟悉又陌生的紧致感后龙祭司也深深地呼了一口气，随后开始在他的屁股里抽插了起来。

末代龙裔被弄得又兴奋又难受，手用力地抱紧了初代龙裔的后背，手指忍不住在他小麦色的后背上抓出几道浅浅的白印，自己的鸡巴也顶在对方健壮的腹部上，随着抽插的节奏身体一阵阵地收缩吸紧了屁股里充满斗志的长矛。这种紧缩的感觉总是能瓦解掉龙祭司坚强理性的意志，他的对年轻龙裔的侵犯变成了失控的恶性循环，他听着耳边传来的喘息声，干脆直接用双手抓起末代龙裔的腰把他从桌子上举起来，站在地上挺着自己的胯，让他整个人攀在自己身上托着他继续操他的屁股，并且用力抓着这个做了错事就该受罚的小骚货的腰越来越用力，直到腰上都出现了手印也没有停下来。

失去桌面支撑的末代龙裔脚不沾地，只能把腿紧紧地缠在Miraak的腰上，手也抱紧了他的脖子，一点也不担心自己会掉下去，因为他知道Miraak的力气很大，每次看到他粗壮的手臂都会怀疑这个男人能一拳打死一头龙，但腰上传来过分的痛感让他知道自己确实得罪了这个凶狠自大又爱记仇的龙祭司，他只好把腿紧紧地缠在龙祭司的身上，舔起他的肩膀，然后用力咬了一口来表示抗议。

“小东西你还敢咬我？”Miraak终于不再死命抓着末代龙裔的腰，但一只手却移到了他的屁股上狠狠地捏了一下，痛得叫出声的末代龙裔知道被当场报仇了，也不敢计较只能一边喘息一边眼睛里带着眼泪很是委屈地看着他，“轻点，你抓得我的腰好痛...”

吃软不吃硬的龙祭司就是受不了这个小骚蹄子一脸要哭地看着他，虽然他的恶意让他很想看末代龙裔哭唧唧的样子，但他更愿意看到他爽得哭出来，而不是单纯因为暴力的痛觉流泪，并且他觉得自己越来越喜欢这个小家伙了。

“谁让你学不乖。”话虽这么说，Miraak还是有些爱惜他地抱住他的背，一边操他一边走到床边，根本舍不得离开末代龙裔的屁股，抱着他自己坐到了床上，能重新坐在初代龙裔腿上的末代龙裔明显开心了起来，他弓了弓背用膝盖撑着床自己前后扭起了屁股，并且抱着初代龙裔的脖子用脸去蹭他的面具。

这招对龙祭司明显很管用，他看到了末代龙裔腰上被自己抓出的手印，虽然很刺激他的强暴欲但他还是忍着把主动权交到了末代龙裔的手上，自己伸手轻轻去摸了摸他的腰。而记吃不记打的小肥羊像是只有几秒记忆一样，都忘记自己的腰刚刚被他欺负得很惨，低着头用手摸着他的胸口认真地舔着龙祭司的锁骨。

这个龙祭司像是有毒一样吸引着年轻的末代龙裔，他一边扭着腰努力取悦着被自己骑在身下的男人，抚摸亲吻他的身体，不光是情欲与爱慕，也像是带着尊崇一样对着自己的神祇奉献，放浪却又带着一种能瓦解一切理性的力量。Miraak突然有一种很奇怪的顿悟，他曾经不屑一顾并且被认为力量十分弱小的迪贝拉的技艺，在这个末代龙裔的身上竟然让他如此难以抗拒，他看着末代龙裔伸手把他推倒在床上，因为快感微张着嘴，居高临下地用有些失焦的蓝色眼睛看着他的时候，他完全没有任何想要重新掌控主动权的念头，甚至产生了一种莫名其妙的被他征服了的感觉，但这种征服感并不让人觉得屈辱，因为此刻骑在他身上的末代龙裔能让他忘掉世上的一切，他被高于一切知识与力量的存在征服并且上瘾，有了他似乎意味着再次拥有了全世界。

初代龙裔扶着末代龙裔的腰，抬起另一只手摸上末代龙裔的脸，骑在自己身上的这个人是如此的吸引他，而末代龙裔一边喘息着一边用自己的双手抚摸龙祭司的前臂，然后覆上他的手背，歪着头轻轻用脸颊蹭着他的手心，低垂着的蓝色眼帘单纯得像未经人事一般，嘴角微微地上翘起露出一个充满爱意的微笑，如果不是因为知道他此刻正光着身子骑在一个男人的身上，凡间俗世中的圣母像上流露出的喜悦之色也不过如此。

龙祭司觉得自己发现了一个未传之秘，他捧着末代龙裔的脸难以自持地坐了起来，跪在了床上让末代龙裔坐在他的大腿上，一边用力操他一边抱着他的背把他往自己的身前推，然后让末代龙裔始料未及地拉开自己的面具对着那张小甜嘴吻了上去，虽然动作显得很霸道，但末代龙裔知道这已经是这个傲慢成性的龙祭司对他的温柔，不由得笑起来抱着他的腰背很开心地张开嘴回应对方，只不过屁股却完全不温柔地死死吸着那根长矛，还用力缩紧自己的腰腹，完全不放过任何能把龙祭司逼到丢盔弃甲的时刻。

Miraak再次感受到那种让他抛开一切的窒息感觉，这个末代龙裔的身体不仅强烈地让人上瘾，他的内心，他的小脑瓜里的所思所想也许幼稚，但却让龙祭司感受到一种无法抗拒的可爱。他还是第一次认真并且得到回应地吻他，他的腰也同时用力忍耐着要被逼到绝境而缴械的刺激感，把末代龙裔抱着自己的身前完全控制住他，听着他被吻着操到高潮却叫不出来，只能在喉咙里发出呜呜的像是要哭出来的声音时，初代龙裔觉得不仅是性，强烈的控制欲与征服欲也被怀里的人同时满足，他希望能够永远占据他的身心。

初代龙裔的胸口起伏着，他深呼吸了几口让自己慢下来，这个小骚蹄子能完全不用手，只被人操后面就能射出来，而末代龙裔整个人都趴在他的肩头抱紧他的背浑身颤抖，要不是努力把嘴压在对方的肩膀上可能已经哭着喊出声来，虽然大脑爽到一片空白，但他都不知道自己今天怎么刺激到Miraak了，他好像比上次自己趁他睡着把他口醒了还要兴奋，而且在已经舒服过一次的小骚蹄子稍微动了动屁股后，他发现这个混蛋竟然还硬着，根本就没有射出来。

行走天际不知天高地厚的末代龙裔第一次有了一种奇怪的受挫感，他喘着气搭着Miraak的肩膀，腿有点发软地坐在他身上，茫然地看着他，又低头看了看自己的肚子被对方顶出来的形状，吸了吸鼻子眼神又变回天真的样子，像是在问你为什么没有射出来。

鬼才知道龙祭司刚才能忍住没射出来是花费了多么巨大的努力，这个小骚蹄子虽然已经爽了一次，但在发现自己还没有缴械之后一脸茫然的样子突然让Miraak有点怀疑自己是不是把他操傻了，于是拍拍他的脸开始逗他，“这就哭了？”

“我没哭。”末代龙裔的声音有点哑，一脸委屈也要坚持跟他犟嘴。

“鼻尖都红了。”Miraak一只手揉着又变得像只老实小肥羊的末代龙裔的屁股，一只手去捏他的鼻子，末代龙裔被捏住鼻子后嗯了一声，抬起脸抓住Miraak的手舔了起来，虽然已经很累了但还是努力地重新扭起了自己的腰。

“小东西你还能动么？”龙祭司没想到这么快这只小肥羊又有力气用骚蹄子撩他了，但末代龙裔听到这话后，像是被小看了一样有点不高兴，用手撑着初代龙裔的肩膀慢慢抬起屁股，自己转了个身背对着他，手抓着那根依旧挺立的长矛，腿跪在床上慢慢坐下去重新塞进自己的屁股里，然后回过身眼神像只骄傲的小公鸡一样不服输地用手推了一下龙祭司的胸口，让他重新躺倒在床上，直接用实际行动告诉这个高傲自大的男人自己到底行不行。

Miraak没想到这小羊崽子还意外地挺有骨气的，他干脆也就躺了下来，看着末代龙裔将头扭向一边不屈的侧脸和放浪扭动的腰背，突然觉得自己好像确实小看了这个极有天赋又充满魅力，连迪贝拉都眷顾的人。

虽然末代龙裔施展技艺的背影让他觉得怎么样都看不够，但龙祭司确实也忍耐得太久了，就算几天前他释放过一次，但几个纪元的冷清禁欲后哪有这么容易就能满足。他突然伸手抓住末代龙裔的胳膊，上身一用力重新坐了起来，让末代龙裔跪趴在床上一只手拽着他的胳膊另一只手托着他的肚子，用这种让他彻底被自己控制，臣服在自己身下的姿势用力地发泄出来。

末代龙裔被他撞得脚都软了，因为手被反制在背后并且肚子被托着，只能靠胸口和下巴趴在床上，腰塌下去反而翘起了屁股，然后他感觉到自己的手被人松开，耳边传来了男人粗重的呼吸声，似乎Miraak拉起了自己的面具趴在了他的后背上，在射出来的时候也一口咬住了末代龙裔的肩膀，看来他还记得末代龙裔咬他的事，睚眦必报地不放过任何一个报仇的机会。

 

发泄完还报了仇的龙祭司终于心满意足地躺到了床上，虽然这次的床很大但末代龙裔还是老老实实地趴在他的胸口上犯起了迷糊，Miraak也不打算现在问他关于他和迪贝拉之间的秘密，因为那个未传之秘岂能瞒过已经亲身体会过的他。


End file.
